Bottom of the Ocean
by Tyllie
Summary: Mitchie wonders why Caitlyn and Nate can’t be in the same room together. Caitlyn and Nate have history. They reflect and old feelings resurface. Naitlyn?


Title: Bottom of the Ocean

Summary: Mitchie wonders why Caitlyn and Nate can't be in the same room together. Caitlyn and Nate have history. They reflect and old feelings resurface. Naitlyn?

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, or Bottom of the Ocean by Miley Cyrus.

**-Start-**

_It's been in the past for a while_

Mitchie took a deep breath taking in the smell of the fresh cookies that had just come out the oven.

"Smellin' good." Her best friend, Caitlyn, said laughing at the look of delight on Mitchie's face.

"Yeah, I hope Shane likes 'em." Mitchie had been dating popstar Shane Gray, yes from the band Connect Three, be jealous.

"He likes anything you cook for him."

"I guess he does." The dark haired teen looked to the clock on the stove. "He should've been here nearly five minutes ago."

"He's a popstar, they're always late," Caitlyn paused. "And clueless."

Mitchie laughed.

"Hey, baby!" Shane's voice called as he walked into the Kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Shane!" Mitchie rushed into his arms and they hugged, seeing each other for the first time in two weeks. "I missed you."

"You too." He kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips.

"Hi, Mitchie!" another voice said, Caitlyn turned around swiftly and her body stiffened. Her eyes connected with his brown ones.

Mitchie and Shane let go of each other and she hugged the newcomer. "Hey, Nate. Good to see you again." They pulled away and Mitchie walked back around the counter and grabbed the spatula, she began putting the cookies on the plate. "I baked you some cookies, Shane."

"Chocolate chip, my favorite. Thanks."

_Where does the love go? I don't know_

Caitlyn, who had pulled out her cell phone unnoticed, hung up from her call. "My mom's on her way, I should go wait outside."

Mitchie's face showed confusion. "I thought you were staying the night?"

"Tomorrow, I promise, just no boy bands."

"Uhm, okay…right."

Nate glanced at Caitlyn uncomfortable, as she grabbed her jacket from off the back of the chair.

"Caitlyn, can we talk?" Nate found himself saying.

"No."

"Wait, Caitlyn!" Mitchie spoke this time, right as Caitlyn was about to go out of the kitchen door. The light haired girl turned and looked at Mitchie with questioning eyes.

"What's up between you both…?"

"Me and who?"

"You and Nate? I feel like I'm missing something." Caitlyn and Nate both glanced at each other, tension in the air.

"You are." Shane mumbled under his breath.

Mitchie and Shane locked eyes.

"You know," Shane took a cookie off the plate and bit into it, he quickly swallowed after chewing. "Nate and I have to go…to the bathroom, and we'll come back…in a few minutes." He went over to Nate and pulled him out of the room.

"Worst excuse ever." Nate whispered to Shane, as they left.

"I agree with Nate." Mitchie told Caitlyn. "Sit…clue me in, please?" Mitchie sat down on the stool, and then Caitlyn sat down next to her.

_I have to know why I had to lose you_

"Okay, well you know Camp Rock?"

Mitchie gave Caitlyn a look.

Caitlyn blushed at her stupid question. "Three years ago, it was my first summer, and Nate, Shane and Jason's too."

"You never told me you knew them before Shane came to instruct."

"Yeah, I know. Me and Nate had a thing, and"

"Do I get details about the 'thing'?" Mitchie gushed for information, something that was uncharacteristic of her.

"No, Mitchie,"

"Why not?"

Caitlyn sighed and rested her elbow on the island. "Because…I need to forget them. Anyways, we started dating, and it continued until the end of my second summer at camp."

"That's like a few weeks over a year. That's a really long time for you to call it a 'thing'."

"That's it; it wasn't just a thing, okay? I loved him."

"Wow…what happened?"

"He and the band got signed, I guess. We were still together and I called him, but he never answered, left messages, they were never returned. After awhile I felt like I was a stalker and realized it was over between Nate and I. I got over it, but seeing him, the feelings return."

_What I'm missing, I'll keep reliving_

"Do…do you…" Mitchie's voice trailed off and she didn't know how to ask this question.

"I do, I still love him. I heard you never forget your first love…I know I didn't. I just, hate seeing him all the time, over and over in my mind I keep trying to figure out what I did wrong, if I said something or whatever."

_When it's all said and done. How could I be losing you forever? After all the time we spent together?_

Both girls didn't know what to say and silence filled them. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Mitchie, no. That'll make me pathetic."

"Love is a pathetic thing…sometimes."

"I'd be embarrassing myself."

"What if he feels the same way? What if he's sorry?"

"He doesn't and he's not."

"I do, and I am." Caitlyn froze and Mitchie looked up, eyes widened.

"I'm going to go…do stuff, with Shane!" Mitchie stood up before stopping suddenly. "Not like that!" her face flushed as she scurried out of the room.

"I should be getting outside."

"Can we talk?" Nate walked into the room and sat in the seat Mitchie once occupied seconds before. The teen stood up from her seat and then walked to the other side of the counter; she grabbed a cookie off the plate.

"No, we can't."

_This is it. Let go. Breathe_

"I heard what you said. And, I know how you feel."

"Ha, no you don't….you wont know until you go through what I went through." She took a bite of her cookie. "What I don't get is why?"

"Why I didn't call you back?"

"Yeah, why not? Was I not good enough? Or is it because I'm not pretty?"

"You're beautiful. It's wasn't you, it wa--."

"It was me? Dude, I'm not buying what you're trying to sell."

"It wasn't me. It was the label."

_You won't have to love me for me. To, baby, ever understand. Just know I loved the time. That we both had._

"Oh, how lovely. Let them manufacture your life, just like they do your music."

Nate didn't know what to say.

"Nate, we can't go back to what we were. You don't get a second chance. We can't even be friends. Ya know, if that's what you wanted."

"Why not?"

"Caitlyn, your mom's outside!" Connie's voice filled the room.

"Because I still have feelings for you. I know, pathetic." Nate smiled as he watched Caitlyn grab her jacket and then head for the kitchen exit. He grabbed her arm before she could leave and she turned around to face him.

_Be happy_

Nate and Caitlyn both felt the electricity of the other's touch. Nate moved in to close the space between him and the brunette. He leaned downwards, being a good four inches taller than her, closing his eyes. Caitlyn closed her eyes as well, she missed his kiss, but could she do this to herself? Let herself be overwhelmed with feelings for him once again? She didn't care, because at that moment, his lips touched hers. And she gave into his passionate kiss.

"How come you never kiss me like that?"

Caitlyn and Nate broke away instantly. Caitlyn looked down at her feet, while Nate ran his hand through his hair.

Mitchie and Shane laughed before walking into the kitchen, Shane making his way over to the cookies, and Mitchie going into the frig to bring out the milk.

_If you don't wanna tell me you love me, babe. Just know I'm gonna have to walk away. I'll be big enough for both of us to say_

"I still, you know…love you."

"Bye." Caitlyn turned and walked away. A tear falling out of the corner of her eye, but a smile softly plaster on her face.

_Be happy_

**-End-**

--

A/n: Doesn't have many details, but remember: it's just a oneshot, not a novel. I used lyrics from Miley's song, but, not the full song. I like the pairing of Caitlyn and Nate. Anyways, thanks for reading, review to tell me what you think. – Tyllie.


End file.
